Close Encounter
by Magick Starr
Summary: The suggestion of a drink leads Sam and Jo to discuss things they never thought they would at work... Jam. Pen name changed from Magick Starr


A/N: Short and sweet I guess. Just a little one-shot that came to me; let's see what you think, eh? This is to make up for the Jo/Phil pairing I tried, as I know someone in particular only read it on the condition that I'd upload this when they did! So enjoy.

* * *

'Do you wanna go for a drink?' Jo offered, watching as Sam slumped into the chair at Phil's desk, the detective sergeant having left a couple of hours ago when his shift ended. It seemed Jo and Sam were the only one's still on the prowl from the day shift, a few officers scattered around that actually belonged there at that time of night their only company.

'Yeah, why not.' The blonde replied with a smile, sinking further back into the chair, all her muscles screaming at her to just stay there and fall asleep. Allowing her eyes to flutter shut momentarily; she let out a sigh, hauling herself out of the seat.

'It's been a long day, hasn't it?' Jo commented cheerily, smiling slightly as she saw the tired blonde stifle a yawn. 'Shall we just grab a bottle and go back to your place?' She suggested, smiling contentedly as she observed the blonde, seeing her fight back yet another yawn, the fifth in three minutes, Jo noted silently.

Sam looked to either side briefly, checking they were out of everyone's eyeshot before quietly continuing their conversation. 'Hey, what's all this 'my place'?' She asked, forcing her aching body to allow her to move closer to the brunette, perching slightly on the edge of her desk. 'I thought we agreed.'

'Yeah, I know.' Jo murmured, looking away from Sam.

'Jo?' Sam extended her hand, placing a finger under Jo's chin and coaxing the brunette into turning back. 'What's up? If this is all too soon, it's no problem, we'll go at whatever speed suits us.' The blonde mumbled, attempting to keep her voice as even as possible, determined not to sway the brunette from what she wanted.

'No, it's not that I don't want to… it's just, I've only ever had an 'our place' with Tess before, it's just a bit… raw still I guess. I'm sorry, this isn't what you signed up for.' She joked, smiling slightly at the blonde.

'I signed up to be with you, Jo, with you and only with you, and that means all your problems that come with you.' She laughed slightly before returning to the serious tone she'd previously been using. 'I'd like to think that you can share whatever's going around in that head of yours with me, that maybe I could help. And I'd like to think I could do the same.'

'Of course you can, Sam, you know that.' She said, absentmindedly placing one hand on the blonde's knee, withdrawing it when she realised they were still at work.

Sam shook her head slightly. 'Leave it.' She murmured, taking Jo's hand in her own and placing it back on her knee.

'I don't want you to think you have to let people see us as a couple, I'm happy with us just being colleagues as work, I guess it makes our time together at home seem more special in a way.' She commented, attempting to reassure the blonde she honestly didn't mind.

'I know, but you and me, I'm hoping we've got a future together, I mean, I know it's only been a couple of months, but, I hope that we're in this for the long run.' She added hopefully, praying Jo wouldn't tell her she was wrong.

'I hope so too, I just don't want you to feel pushed into anything.'

'I'm not being pushed, Jo, anyone can see that, I'm happy with you. I'm more than happy with you, I don't see why I should have to hide that.'

'You don't need to hide it, I just thought it might be easier for you that way.'

'I can't deny that when we first started out I didn't want people knowing, because I didn't, I was still confused really, before you I'd never had feelings for a woman, I wasn't quite sure how to cope with them, but now… Now I'm more happy with you than I've ever been and I don't want to have to hide that.'

'As long as you're sure, I mean, people knowing, it'll be a big thing, Sam, you'll never be able to go back to the way things were.'

'And I don't want to.' Sam interrupted, taking Jo's hand in her own.

'But what if you do at some point, Sam? I won't deny that finding you feel the same way for me as I do for you was the best feeling of my life, but what if in a few months time you decide this was all a big mistake? If that happens you'll forever be known as the DI that slept with a woman for a couple of months before deciding he was actually straight.'

Sam stood up, finding Jo did the same, the two women facing each other, a mere centimetre separating their bodies.

'I don't think you could deal with that, Sam.'

'I don't think I'll have to.' She murmured, hesitating slightly before looking up to the brunette, cupping her face with the hand that wasn't still gripping onto her lover's. 'I love you, Jo, I should have told you the moment I met you, and I really can't believe I've waited until now to tell you, but I just feel like I shouldn't hand my heart out on a whim.'

'Are you saying this isn't a whim?'

'No, I've thought long and hard about telling you that, and I'm not just saying it rashly, I love you, Jo.'

Jo smiled slightly, bringing her spare and to Sam's face. 'I love you too, Sam.' She whispered as she wrapped her hand around the back of the blonde's head and pulled her closer for a kiss. It wasn't until they pulled apart that Jo finally smiled properly, the brunette grinning as she held her lips tantalisingly close to the blonde's. 'I love you, Samantha Nixon.' She whispered huskily, brushing her lips against Sam's as they exchanged a series of soft kisses, their devotion for one another renewed as colleagues from the night shift spotted their heated exchange. They were both certain that by the morning it would be around the entire station, though the women cared very little as they shared a few more feather-light kisses before walking out of the office hand in hand, ignoring the wolf-whistles aimed at them.


End file.
